Let the Games Begin
by digi harpy
Summary: Kids have odd ways of having fun. But what happens, when three neclected kids decide that ordinary way of having fun is lame, and start killing off their friends? TRated version


Digi Harpy: I know I should be finishing my stories Vampire Takuya 3 and Exchange Student, but I've become completely brain dead and can't think of what to write. and the chapters I already wrote I can't find so it may take a while for me to update. Anyway, I thought up a good horror story, but becareful, it can get gory, luckly this is the edited and funny version, so you won't see how they get killed due to it all being graphic. And yes, and unfortunently, there will be charater deaths. Hopefully some of your favorites will live because this will be a crossover with all four seasons, including the digimon. Plus I'll be picking the names of who will be killed randomly out of a hat. Also, this is the T rated version and I will post up the M rated version for any of those who want to see it. Now lets begin. Oh P.S. there will be OOCness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon because if I did, then we digimon fans would still seeing more seasons of digimon. Those evil lazy company who made should give digimon to some who will make more seasons so we wouldn't get bored.

The moon's full glow covers the land scape, showing an old, but sturdy, mansion. Through the eyes of a cheap camcorder lense, the holder takes us to a library where, sitting in a large chair by a fire is a girl with shoulder length brown hair and chocolate brown eyes wearing a long black dress. The girl held in one hand a wine glass of coke and in the other was a large thick book. The girl sees the camcorder and pulls back a strand of her hair and looks suductly into t he cheap peice of junk.

"Hello, and good evening." she says, "I'm your hostess for the Nightmare Story for tonight. My name is Kim Kanbara, but for tonight you may call me the Night Mistress."

"Or the Blar Witch," yells Takuya off stage.

"Shut up baka!" Kim yells back at her cousin. Kim looks back into the camcorder and smiles. "As I was saying, tonight I will be you hostess for the Nightmare Stories. For tonigt, I thought we start off with a very interesting story. It about why people shouldn't go around and getting little kids angry. Especially if said children are fairly bored. In fact, this could make a reunion a nightmare, other than walking it with a hair style that made you looked like you were electricuted. And now, let us begin the story...

**It's Play Time**

AHAHAHAHA...cough, cough. Ack! Never drink and laugh at the same time."

As the story beings, 16 year old Takato is busy in his room fixing his hair and his outfit. Today was a very special day. It was a reunion of all the casts from all four seasons of digimon, and then some. As the boy fixed his hair, the door opened up and a tall girl with long brown hair going down to her thighs. She wore a black shirt with a Danny Phantom logo on it and a pair of jeans and socks. In her hands was a digital camara and his points it at the young man. "Say formaes." the girl said before taking a picture.

"Ah come on, why'd you do that I wasn't ready," Takato said.

"Because I love taking pictures of people when they least expect it." the girl replied taking another picture. "So are you ready for your reunion?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to see all my old friends and meet new people, and get a few phone numbers," he said the last part queitly. "Too bad you weren't invited sis."

"Yeah well I couldn't if I was," she said. "I have a date tonight."

"Iyani, knowing you it's some kid you picked off the streets."

"No, this time it's a college student." Iyani remarked, "and he's only two years younger than me."

"Well anyways, I got to go, see ya later." Takato said as he marched out of his room wearing a red shirt, grey jeans, and a baseball cap.

Over at a different house hold, 16 year old Takuya was trying out different outfits. He tried on one outfit with a red shirt, blue shorts and a durag. Another was a sleeveless black shirt, baggy black pants, and a black bandana. Tonight Takuya was trying to look good so he could get some numbers from some of the chicks. Walking in the wearing, ignoring the fact that Takuya was wearing only his boxer, was a teenage girl with shoulder length brown hair wearing a pink bandana, a white blouse, and baggy grey pants. Takuya yelped and covered himself with whatever he could grab. "Do you mind Kim!"

"No," the girl simply put and walked out the room taking the phone that was in there. After a few minutes, Takuya walked out of his room wearing a white shirt under a blue button shirt and baggy black pants topped off with KSwiss shoes. "Ok. See you later sweety. I love you. No I love you. No I love you. I SAID I LOVE YOU! Ok. Kisses. Bye."

back in the library

"WHAT F#$ AM I DOING AS A F#$ING PREP!" Kim shouts as she read her character's oocness.

"The authur of the book did mention out of charaterness so I guess you're a prep in this story." Takuya says off stage.

"Well if I do anything more out of charater things I'm hunting down the authur with my shot gun!"

back to the story

"Jeez you and Koji talk way too much," Takuya said as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a can of beer.

"Yeah well it's none of your business on how we live our lives. Just like how we make it none of our business when you drink." Kim remarked. "Oh FYI, Koji's coming to pick us up for the reunion."

"That's nice...wait you're coming!"

"Duh, Me, Sabrina, and Alexis are performing there. Tai booked us for the entertainment along with Matt's band."

"Who?"

"Just drink your beer and get drunk so I don't have to hear from you." Kim told him

"Will do!" With that, Takuya ploped himself on the couch and drank his beer like a slob.

Mansion - 4:34 PM

Over that the mansion where the reunion was being held orders were being givin out to the worker, who were Gekomon and Otamamon.

"Hurry up you lazy slimy frogs! Put your backs into it! The guests will be here soon so move it! Move it!" No it was not Mimi or Yolie. It was...

"Kari I think you should give them a break." TK suggested, "they look beat."

"You're right TK. Alright you lousy toads. It's break time. Move it! Move it!" the tired working digimon cralwed away from the room, which was now perfect for the reunion. Over at another table, Tai and Sora were found putting out trays of food. Sora was wearing a sexy red dress while Tai wore a simple black t-shirt, pants, and a jacket. As Kari gave orders, Sora looked on with a scolding look.

"What a witch. I can't believe she got the part of the digidestend of light." Sora remarked.

"Ah she's just cranky that's all." Tai said. "she'll sleep it off in about an hour."

"Yeah, if she doesn't sleep on TK." just as she said that, the first guest arrived. Walking through the door were Mimi, Matt, Izzy, and Joe. Sora ran over to her friends and hugged them one by one saying the usual things one would say when greeting their friends. "It's so good to see you. Matt, where your other band members?"

"They took the long way. They should be here just in time for the last two hours." Matt told his friend.

"Look on the bright side, those new girls are going to perform. What was the band called again?" Mimi asked.

"G.R.B.S" Sora replied.

"What those that stand for?" Joe asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose

"Girls Rule, Boy Stink."

"Wow, didn't see that one coming." Matt said. Then the door opened up behind him, hitting him in the back. Cody pokes his little head from the crack of the door and looked ticked at the ones standing in the door way. The older kids simply ignored the munchkin and allowed him to passby. Cody then returned and kicked Matt in the shin before running off. Yolie, Davis, and Ken soon walked in at noticed Matt jumping up and down, holding his shin.

"Cody kicked him?" Ken asked. The older kids nodded in reply.

"Sorry about that. Cody's just a tiny bit cranky that we woke him up from his nap." Yolie explained. A chorus of "Aw" leaft the mouths of the older kids.

"I think we should get away from the door before one of us gets hit again," Matt suggested. Everyone moved away from the door just as it opened again. Walking in was none other then Henry and his little sister along with Willis and a blonde haired american, who looked also to be a tiny bit asian. Henry looked around the place and his gaze fell on the older group.

"Is this the digimon cast reunion?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, you must be from the fourth season?" Tai asked.

"Actually third season," Henry corrected. "Suzie why don't you go up stairs and go play with some of the other guest?"

"Oh sure, go and dump the little girl. Boys," with that, Suzie stormed off the same direction Cody had went.

"Wow. She seemed a lot nicer on the show." Mimi remarked. "What happened to her?"

"Puperty," Henry and the blonde said at the same time.

"Oh, um this is Alexis, she's one of the members of G.R.B.S. and my girlfriend. "Henry introduced.

"She's also my sister," Willis added.

"Nice to meet you all. Um where can I set up?"

"Don't you have to wait for the other girls?" Matt asked.

"No, we brought seperate equiptment."

"Alright, I'll show you. Come it's this way," Tai lead the girl towards the entertainment area. After a long while, the rest of the Tamer cast soon arrived. The party was starting and everyone was having fun. Some of them didn't even care that there was no music. Mimi, Kari, Rika were talking low pay, Sora and Tai were talking about having kids, Joe, Yolie, Ken, and Izzy were talking about something only smart people could understand, heck the made their only language. Davis, TK, Willis, Kazu, and Kenta were playing poker. Jeri and Takato were making out on the couch while Henry and Alexis were making out in a closet in the hallway. A knock was heard from the door and Matt quickly went over to open it. Matt looked down to see another munchkin wearing a baseball hat, a white shirt, and shorts holding his nose.

"Bathroom." the boy simply said and Matt point down the hall. The boy rushed passed the older teen and ran straight for the bathroom. Following the boy was a husky teen boy wearing a blue jump suit with brown spiked hair. Next to him was a girl with long raven hair wearing a red blouse and black leather pants.

"You see a little boy about this high holding his bloody noise?" JP asked. Matt pointed the direction of the bathroom and the two ran in that direction.

"Thank you!" Sabrina, the raven haired girl, said. Just as Matt was about to close the door, a blonde Italian girl stopped him.

"Wait. Hold up, we got more coming," she said.

"Why are you guys so late?" Matt asked, knowing these were the cast members from the fourth season.

"He's why." Zoe pointed behind her. Matt saw the twins Koji and Koichi helping a boozed up Takuya up the stairs to the door, Kim following close behind after parking the Honda.

"What happened to him?" the older boy asked, letting the new comers in.

"Takuya found Koichi's stash of beer and he had a little too much if you know what I mean," Kim explained.

"Booze good." Takuya murmered as he was dropped onto the nearest couch.

"To make it worse he punched Tommy in the face so hard he broke the kid's nose." Koji added. At that moment JP and Sabrina walked over to the group.

"He's not coming out." JP told them.

"Poor Tommy, getting sucker punched in the face for trying to take a beer away from his oniisan." Sabrina said.

"I'm sure he'll be find. Right now we could use the entertainment." Tai said, over hearing the conversation.

"Alright. By the way, where are the other kids and the digimon?" Zoe asked.

"Cody and Suzie are upstairs in the game room while the digimon are having their own party in another room." Sora told them. Then Davis remembered something.

"Whoops. I just reliezed I forgot to feed them." he said.

"Great, now they'll go feral untill morning." Yolie said, remembering the last time the digimon didn't get to eat.

Up Stairs - 6:05 PM

Up stairs in the game room, Tommy walked in with a bandage on his nose and two small peices of rolled up toilet paper stuck in his nostrals to keep his blood from flowing. As he looked around the so called game room, he found Cody and Susie playing Resident Evil 4 on the mini TV. The young boy walked over and sat down next to them.

"Let me guess, older kids made you come here?" he asked. The other two simply nodded.

"This stinks. It's a reunion and we get the worst part of it just because we're four feet tall." Cody remarked as he shot another zombie in the skull.

"Yeah. I mean just because we're small doesn't mean were not as smart as them." Suzie said, blasting a zombie with a shot gun. "Die! Die evil dead thing! Die!"

"Yeah. And just because they're bigger, they think thay can prevent us from drinking and think they can hit us." Tommy added, rubbing his sore nose.

"Bet we could out smart, out think, out manuver, and trumph whatever they can do." Cody said as he watched the blood from a zombie sqirt out like juice.

"I agree with you on that Cody. Young minds are alway better than old ones," Suzie agreed, blowing the guts out from another undead creature.

"Yeah. We should show them a thing or two about how to play games," Tommy said as he pulled out a pocket knife and stared at it. As the minutes pasted and the little ones watched the violent gore on the screen. A sick, twisted, and horrorble plot began to sink into their minds. Cody paused the game and the three young ones looked at each other thinking the same thing. "It's play time."

6:20 PM

Down stairs, Matt finished putting the equipment together and got off stage just as the three singers got on. "Thanks Matt," they said. The music started and everyone looked up the stage to find the three girls ready to start their song. It was unfortunent they didn't see three small figures rush in the shadows towards the basement. Just as they were about to start, the lights went out and the girls screamed.

"What just happened?" TK asked.

"The lights went out geneous." Kenta replied.

"It's probally just a broken fuse." Matt said. "Hey TK, why don't you check it out?"

"What? Why me?" the younger boy asked, fear noticible in his voice.

"Don't tell me you're afraid." Tai remarked.

"Hell yeah am afraid. Have you not seen horror movies!"

"If it'll make you feel better I'll go with you," Joe said, getting off his seat and walking over to the frightened boy.

"Anyone got any..." before Mimi could finished, Sora pulled out five flashlights from her very large purse.

"Never leave home without any of them." the oranged haired girl remarked. Joe and TK took one flashlight each and left the room.

"Oh no the kids!" Sabrina exclaimed. "They must be terrified."

"You're right," JP said, "little munchkins are probally crying as we speak."

"I'll go check on them." Koichi said, getting up and taking a flashlight. "Anyone want to come with?"

"I'll go." Takato vulantiered.

"I'll go look for more flashlights," Jeri said taking another flashlight.

"Wait up, you'll need help." Kazu told the girl as he ran after her.

"Everyone else just stay here. I only have one flashlight left." Sora said, holding onto both Tai and her flashlight.

Down stair in the basement, TK and Joe walked carefully down the step, so as not to fall and break anything. As they walked down the old wooden steps, TK got more and more frightened. Sure in the show he was brave, but in real life, he was still the scared little child from season one. The eek, eek, of the stairs was just a little too much for him about now. As the two reached the bottom step, TK saw something run around in the dark.

"What was that!" he asked.

"Probally just a rat." Joe said reasuringly. "There are lots of them down in basements. There's nothing to be scared of." Joe and TK walked deeper into the darkness of the basement. "Let's split up. We'll be able to find the fuse box faster that way and then fix it."

"But. But. But. But. But. But"

"TK what did Matt tell you about using bad words like that?"

"To use them whenever I feel like it."

"Ok. Let's just split up already." Joe said as he walked off in another direction, leaving TK to himself in the darkness with a flashlight that didn't brighten up the place very good. If it did, TK would have seen the movement of two other people walking past him and go in Joe's direction.

Up stairs in the ketchin area, Jeri and Kazu were looking through cabinets, drawers, closets, anything to find something that would help brighten up the place. It occured to Kazu that sticking together wouldn't help, so he sepperated from Jeri, leaving her with the flashlight. It was a stupid move on his part as a small figure silently ran up close to him, hiding in the shadows everytime he would look back.

"Calm down Kazu, there isn't anything to be afraid up." he said to himself. "I mean there aren't any sphyco killers in this place...I hope."

A giggle soon caught his attention. Kazu turned around and found nothing. He breathe out a sigh of relieve and continued to walk down the hall until he found another room. Walking in, the boy looked around to find something that would help him in the dark. He was kind of glad that the moon was full and there were no clouds at all. The room he was in was a nice small bedroom with one bed, a few desks and a closet. Then the door slammed shut and he jumped. Cursing, Kazu looked around, hoping he was the only one in the room. "H-hello?" he asked.

A low hum caught the boy's attention and he looked around the room franticlly. "W-who's there?" he asked. Lisentning to the hum, he regonized the toon. It was the from the classic horror flim Jason. Then something came sliding towards Kazu's foot. The boy let out a small yell as he stared down at a bloodly hookey mask. The signature mark of Jason the killer. Pinned on the mask was a small note. He picked it up and read it.

"Let's play hide and seek. I'll seek, you hide, otherwise you die? What kind of sick note is this!" he asked. Then the sound of the closet door opening made a chill run down his spine. Kazu slowly turned towards the opening closet door and...

Koichi and Takato hurried up stairs and up to the game room where the three youngest kids were suppositly were. Koichi grabbed onto the door handle and then pulled back his hand. "Damn. I think I burned my hand on the stupid thing." he said.

"What? That's not right." Takato held the door handle and then renched back his hand. "You're right. Oh my god! What if there's a fire!" Takato yelled.

"They could be trapped. Move aside." Koichi ordered. Then the black haired boy rammed the door with his side and forced it open. However, instead of being met with fire, Koichi and Takato were met with sharp pains in their body. Koichi grabbed his shoulder while Takato held his leg. "The hell!"

Takato pointed the flashlight toward the source of their pain and found sharp pointed shards of glass in their skin. Blood ran down from where the object entered. "But how'd we get hit?"

"I don't know, but from what I can tell, Tommy, Suzie, and Cody aren't here." Koichi said. Suddenly the lights went on and the two boys would have sighed in relieve, if they didn't see what was written on the wall with crimson liquid.

"The game has begun?" the both read aloud, shocked by the writting in blood. They prayed the blood didn't belong to the poor kids. Suddenly a loud ear shattering scream rang through the whole house. The two boys pulled the glass from their bodies and ran down stairs. The scream came from the basement and Koichi and Takato saw everyone else running in that direction. Jeri came running from the kitcen and almost pumped into the two boys.

"Oh my god what happened to you two?" she asked, seeing the blood.

"No time to explain, we have to see where that scream came from," Koichi said.

"Hey where's Kazu?"

"We split up to see if we could find more stuff that way. He's probally down stairs with the others."

"Right, come on," with that, Takato, Koichi, and Jeri all ran towards the basement. When they reached the bottom step, the found everyone gathered around TK, who was curled in a ball, whimpering with fear. Kari tried to calm the boy down, but it wasn't any good. Koichi saw Rika and Sabrina looking through a doorway and walked over to them. Taking a peak over their shoulders and saw Matt, Tai, Koji, Takuya, and Ken huddle in disgust. Koji turned and, seeing his twin, gestured him to come over. Koichi walked over and what he saw made him want to puke.

There was Joe, or what was leaft of him. The young man's body looked to be have been beaten into hamburgar meat with a baseball bat. Blood soaked his clouths and the floor was covered with it. His usually light skin was nothing but a deep red mess. What was the most grusome part about Joe was the missing part. Joe's Head to be more presiest. Joe's head was severed from his body and the spot where it would have been was pouring out blood like a springler. However they didn't need to look far. There, hanging by the fuse box with what looked like a jump rope and wires was Joe's head. The forehead looked to be broken into with a baseball bat. Blood ran down the scalp like small tiny crimson rivers from the Amazons. His glasses were shattered and parts of the lense were even peircing the dead man's eye balls. Joe's mouth was leaft open, as if he was trying to scream, but couldn't since the seperation of his head from his body was at his voice box.

"We found this stuck to his head." Koji whispered, showing his twin the note. Koichi took the note and read it.

"Let the games begin. Pick your game. Jump rope, hide and seek, tag, hang man, dodge ball, operation, dress up, hungry hungry hippo, baseball, frisbee, twister, or darts. It's win or die." Koichi read, loud enouth for everyone to hear.

"What kind of freak would do this?" Ken asked, feeling the need to regurgitate.

"I don't know, but to him it's a game." Takuya said. "And it looks like Joe lost the first game."

"Hey, where's Kazu and the kids?" Tai asked.

"Crap that's right! We couldn't find the kids and we thought Kazu was with you," Koichi said. Then it hit them. All six of them ran out and the room and out of the basement.

"Wait! Where are you guys going?" Yolie asked as they ran past her.

"To find Kazu and the kids, they may be in trouble." Tai shouted as they leaft the basement. Davis and Takato soon went after them, instructing the other guys to watch after the girls. The eight man grew split into two teams and searched the mansion. Tai, Koji, Ken, and Takato all searched the first floor, opening bedrooms, closet, and bathroom, all while trying to avoid the killer. Matt, Takuya, Koichi, and Davis searched the second floor doing the same thing as Tai's group. Takato's voice caught everyone's attention and they ran towards his direction. Matt, Tai, Davis, Ken, Koji, and Takuya found Takato staring grimly into a bedroom. The boys looked in and were shocked to see what was in there.

A limb body laid against the wood one man bed with a dart in it's chest. Blood ran down the body's arms and soaked it's clouths. The face was hidden by a bloody hoocky mask. Tai slowly walked over to the corpse and removed the mask. Once it was gone, the body fell side ways, Kazu's face was underneth. He boy's eyes were widen as if he saw something that shocked him. His mouth was slightly opened and formed an "O". The blood came from his neck, that looked as to be cut all around. His body itself was beaten up so much that it seemed he had no bones in his body. Tai looked inside the mask and found the words _Hide and Seek_ written in blood.

Walking over to the others, after taking out the dart from the corpse, Tai simply shock his head. "Looks like we're in trouble."

"We have to find Tommy, Suzie, and Cody before they get killed." Ken stated.

"You're right, but don't you find it odd on how Kazu and Joe died?" Takuya asked.

"How so?"

"Well call it a hunch, but I think there may be more than one killer."

"What, are you serious!" Takato asked, slightly scared.

"It doesn't matter, let's go back to the others and discuss about it with them." Tai said.

"What about the kids?" Ken asked.

"Well know them, they probally ran into a room and locked the door. Now lets go." with that, they ran back to the group. Abone arrival, Sora told them something else they could go without. The couldn't get out of the house. The front door, the only way out, seemed to be locked from the outside and the windows were bullet proff. After calming down the girls, and finally getting TK to move, the group sat in the livingroom and began discussing about the matter.

"Ok, so we know that no one could have gotten in here because Matt locked the door everytime a guest entered." Tai started.

"And all the windows are bullet proff, so no one could get in from there." Sora added.

"Which means the killer either got here before we did, or the killer's one of us." Matt stated.

"The only suspects are TK and Jeri since the kids couldn't think up something like this," Takuya implied.

"I don't think so." Koichi argued.

"When we got there, the words _The Game Has Begun_ was written on the wall." Takato said, leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah well we know TK couldn't have done it." Alexis said.

"She's right," Ryo agreed.

"What makes you think that?" Tai asked.

"Because when we all saw the body, there was a whole lot of blood," Henry reminded them.

"And whoever killed Joe would most likely have blood on them. Especially when they had to hang the head," Alexis added. "There was no way to clean off the blood down there so if TK was the killer, he'd have to go up stairs and into a bathroom or the kitchen to wash off all the blood."

"And we would have seen TK since the only way to the bathrooms and the kitchen is to walk through this room." Ryo finished.

"Ok, so that leaves Jeri" Matt said.

"But Jeri couldn't have done it either because the way Kazu was posistioned. He was moved, and so Jeri would have blood on her hands." Takato protested.

"Yeah but she could have cleaned it off when she went into the kitchen." Takuya pointed out.

"But we would have heard the water running since the danm plumming in this house makes a loud noice everytime the water runs," Henry argued.

"So then that leaves the fact a killer may have gotten here before us." Tai said.

"Actually, I don't think so. Kari, TK, and I got here to set up the decorations and stuff around 12." Sora said, "So if a killer did come here early, he must be one smart person to know the exact time we would get here."

"Damn then that means it's one of us, but all of us was in this room except, Takato, Koichi, Jeri, Joe, TK, and Kazu." Matt exclaimed.

"You're forgetting three other people." Koji reminded them.

"Come on, don't tell me you think the three tiny tots are the killers," JP said.

"Think about it. I mean for instence the dart we found in kazu."

"Yeah it was in his chest. And from what I can tell the dart is the kind you blow through a pipe." Tai said.

"Yeah, but think about how it was posistioned." Koji said, taking said dart and turning it tweenty five degrees.

"Oh I get it, with the posistion of the dart, only someone their hight could have used it so it would be that angle." Izzy proclaimed.

"So it had to be one of them, but which one?" Tai poundered. Then it click. "The dart was tilted tweenty five degrees, so it we figured out the average disstance it would have taken the dart to travel and then estimate the right hight, we'll find which one of them's the killer!"

"Way to go Tai. It's too bad the character you played was stupid." Matt commented.

"Yeah, I didn't think that role did me any just, but hey, I was the leader. Anyways back to the subject."

"We still need to know which one of them killed Joe, if any of them did kill him." Mimi said calmly.

"Of course, why didn't we think of it before?" Zoe exclaimed.

"Think of what?"

"The hight of where the rope was tied." Zoe said, "It's the average size of a 5th grader. Plus we saw some small foot prints in the blood. I'd say they were about six and a half."

"Yeah, but that's not the only problem we have. Tommy wears six and a half..."

"But so does Cody," Yolie finished.

"And if memory serves, there were two different foot prints," Willis added.

"So that means three killers. And all three of them are the youngest ones here." Henry concluded.

"Well lets go find them and...Ah! Hit the dirt!" Sabrina screamed, dodging a ball that came at her with great speed. Everyone else followed in suit as they were bambarded with dishes, baseballs, and other throw able object. Down the hall was little Tommy holding a baseball bat hitting the objects that Cody tossed in the air. Not too far from the two young boys was Suzie, who threw what ever she could get her hands on. The older kids had to take cover behind the couchs and even put them together so they wouldn't be vaulnerable. Lamps were knocked off their places. The mike and music equipment were hit and gave off sparks of electricity like angry clouds. All the while the three juvenals were laughing and having fun.

"Why are they doing this!" Kari shouted, covering her head with her hands.

"Damn for little munchkins they got good arms." Takuya remarked as he looked out of the corner of the couch. He moved back as an apple came flying past him. After a while nothing happened and the barage of plates, fruit, balls, and other things stopped.

"Do you think they stopped?" Kenta asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you check?" Matt asked sarcasticlly.

"Ok," Kenta replied and looked over the couch.

"No Kenta I was..." it was too late. A loud buzzing sound rang through the living room and a disk flew past Kenta and stuck to the wall behind him.

"They're gone," he managed to squick before his body fell to the floor in one direction and his head fell on Rika's lap. The poor girl let out a banshee cry before jumping out from where she was and running off.

"Rika come back!" Ryo said, following after his girlfriend. Since the coast was clear, everyone else went after the two. Rika was ran down one hallway and just as she reach a fork, Tommy and Suzie both pulled on their ends of a jump rope while calling out the name of the came. The rope flew up from the ground at shin length and Rika tripped over it, landeding right on a sharp metal object that went right into her heart. Tommy and Suzie high fived each other for their "good work" and then raced off in another direction just as the others arrived.

Ryo saw his girlfriend laying face down and lifted her up. He got the shock of his life when he saw the object in her breast. However she still had a pulse. The others arrived just in time and gasped in shock to see what happened.

"R-Ryo? Is that you?" Rika asked quietly.

"R-Rika. It's going to be ok. You're g-going t-to pull through." Ryo reasured as he pulled the object out of her, wincing at the agonized yell that past Rika's lips.

"Ryo. They're smart kids. You guys have t-to be c-careful. Don't f-fall for their t-tricks." the girl said.

"Shh. Don't talk Rika. You'll be ok."

"I was never good at jump rope. I love you." with those last words passing her lips, Rika kissed Ryo on the lips before her soul leaft her body and the corpse went limp. Ryo sat there hugging the girl he cared for, tears falling down his eyes. The others had their heads down and gave a small pray to Rika. Some of the girls had their faces burried in their boyfriend's shoulder and cried.

Living room - 8:10

After the event with Rika, everyone stayed in the living room. Ryo sat at the coffe table with his head buried in his hands. Jeri was still crying at the lost of her best friend and Takato conferted her the best he could. Henry felt the most guilty. It was his own little sister that was taking part in the killings and he couldn't feel any lowers. Henry got up from his seat and walked over Ryo. "Ryo..." he managed to say, "I'm sorry. My sister killed Rika and I'm so sorry. I should have watched my sister and took better care of her."

"You're damn right you should have!" Ryo snapped. The brown haired boy grabbed ahold of Henry's neck and started to tighten his grip. "Because of your sphyco sister and her two little buddies Rika's dead! You should have been watching every little move she made, but instead you let her go on a killing spree!" by now the others were trying to prevent another one of their friend's from dieing.

"Hey stop it Ryo!" Koji ordered but the boy wouldn't. He tighten his grip on Henry's neck and the blue hair boy was starting to lose air. Before anything else could happen, Alexis slapped Ryo across the face with all her might, resulting in the freedom of Henry. Ryo held his right cheek as a red mark formed.

"Listen Ryo! I know Rika dieing is hurting you inside, but you don't have to take someone's else life to help yourself! For all we know this is what the kids want! You have to stop being down and know Rika's in a better place! I know how you feel..."

"How could you know how I feel huh!'

"Because I dad was killed when I was young!" this comment alone took Ryo by surprise. Everyone looked at the blonde american and felt a sharp pain in their hearts when she said that. "My father died...no was murdered when I was only 6 years old. We did everything together just like you and Rika. I know how it feels to lose someone you care about. You just can't take it out on other people. Rika wouldn't want that." the girl's words penetrated through Ryo's thick skull and the boy lowered his head in shame for almost killing one of his friends.

"Henry. I'm sorry." Ryo said.

"It's ok. I kind of tought that would happen."

_"Yeah, I'm also sorry that if I run into your sister I might end up killing her." _Ryo thought as he rested his chin on his hands.

"So what do we do now?" Kim asked Tai, who know took charged. "I mean we really can't go to sleep since they might attack while we're sleeping."

"Your right. Listen up everyone. From here on out, don't go anywhere without two other people. These kids are smarter than we thought, and we'll pay the price if we stick to the regular two people pair up. I know these kids won't give up, so who's willing to help me go find them?" Ryo was the first one to raise his hand. Followed by Henry, JP, Ken, and Davis. "Alright. The rest you guys stay put. If you need to go anywhere remember to have two other people with you. Let's move out guys," Tai said and walked out of the room with the other five.

After reaching a forked hallway, Tai had them split up into teams of three. Tai, Henry, and JP went in one direction while Ken, Ryo, and Davis went in the other direction. As Ken, Davis, and Ryo walked down the maze like hallway, a small paper air plane hit Ryo's cheek. The boy turned and saw Tommy running off in one direction. Looking back at his friends, Ryo made a split dicision and ran after the little boy. Davis then turned around to find him missing. "Ken! Ryo's gone!"

"What?" Ken turned around and found that Ryo was indeed gone. "Come on we have to find him!" with that the two boys ran in search of Ryo, not noticing the paper airplane that said _Tag_ on it.

Tommy turned the corner and stopped in front of a door. He opened it and was about go in when Ryo turned the corner and caught up with the little boy. Ryo grabbed him by the collor and slammed Tommy up against the wall, pressing against him to inflict pain.

"Ow! Your hurting me!" Tommy yelled.

"I'm hurting you huh? Well how's this!" Ryo swiftly punched the little boy in the gut.

"Stop it you meanie."

"Guess you didn't think of this situation when you killed Joe, Kenta, and Rika huh? What the hell's the matter with you!"

"We were bored." Tommy replied weakly.

"You were bored! What the hell! You call that an excuess! You go and kill people for fun!"

"Well it technicly wasn't our fault they died. You see we just set things up. Kazu was supposed to hide while Suzie went to find him. But standing still isn't a real good hiding place. And then there was Joe and Kenta. They really stink at frisbee. You guys were good at dodge ball, but Rika did poorly in jump rope." after those words escaped Tommy's lips, Ryo punched the boy in the gut once more and then started choking him.

"Let's see you like playing this game. It's call any _last words before uncle Ryo chokes you to death_!" Ryo snapped, vemon in his voice.

"Yeah. Tag, you're dead meat." Tommy replied with a sly grin on his face. Ryo was confused, but then he let out a scream when he felt his body pluse with electricity. The teen held go of his grip on Tommy, who feel to the floor choking. Ryo feel on his side, grimacing from the pain. Opening one eye lid, Ryo saw Suzie looking down on him with her innocent smile. However there was nothing innocent about the tazer in her hand.

"W-where'd y-you g-get t-that?" Ryo managed to ask through the pain.

"Henry alway said I should have some protection. Too bad he didn't know I'd end up buying a tazer." she said innocently. Then she turned to Tommy with a worried look on her face. "Are you ok?" she asked him

"Yeah I'm fine. Good thing you heard me, otherwise he would have gotten me for sure," he said as he slowly got up. At the same time Ryo was starting to feel the pain go away and get on his knees. But Suzie saw this and placed her tazer on his chest and then sent another some what hundred volts through his body, causing the teen to fall on the floor in pain.

"What do we do with twitchy here?" Suzie asked.

"I don't know. Hmmm, wanna drag him into one of those big freezers down in the kitchen and let him stay there over night?"

"Yeah!" both kids grabbed ahold of Ryo's legs and started to drag him through the halls. Ryo would have done something if his body wasn't temperaroly paralized from the shocks Suzie gave him.

Ken and Davis ran down the hallway and eventually met up with Tai's group. Tai noticed that Ryo wasn't with them and the two boys explained that Ryo had ran off and they were searching for him.

"Dammit! Didn't I just tell him not to go off on his own? Come on, we have to go find him before they get to him." Tai said. However at that second, a loud scream echoed through the entire house.

"That sounded like it came from one of the girls!" JP declared.

"Come on we got to go see if they're alright." with that, Davis lead the way back to the living room. Abone arrival they found Willis, TK, Kari, Alexis, Jeri, and Takato.

"Where are the others?" Henry asked his grilfriend.

"Mimi, Sabrina, Sora, and Zoe went to go wash up and use the bathroom. Then we heard someone scream and some of the others went to go find them." she explained. At the mention of his girlfriend's name, Tai took off in the direction Alexis had pointed. The others called out to him, but Tai was already out of ear shot. Tai ran as fast his legs carried him and soon reached the kitchen, were Kim stood in his way.

"Hey Tai. Sup?"

"Move! I gotta get to Sora."

"Well see Tai heres the thing..." Tai didn't even wait for Kim to finish. He knocked her out of his way and continued on. Then he found something he didn't need to see. Everyone stood there with their heads down. Zoe was backed in the corner crying while Takuya cried to comfert her. Mimi ran up to Tai once she saw him and embraced the leader.

"I'm so sorry Tai. I should have done something. It's all my fault." she whimpered. Tai didn't like this at all and looked over at Matt. Who simple pointed over to the sight they were looking at. Tai reluctantly walked over and what he saw made his blood boil. It was Sora pinned to the wall by a knife in her shoulder and another through her heart. Blood ran everywhere from the wounds and Tai's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Cody came back for another round of Dodge Ball," Sabrina started, her step-brother Koichi holding on to her shoulder. "or in this case, Dodge Knife."

"We almost made it out, but then Zoe tripped and Sora pushed her out of the way of a knife, but she ended up being hit herself." Mimi explained. Tai clinched his fist so much his knuckles were white as a ghost. The young adult let all his frustration out by punching the nearest thing, a fridge. The force of his punch was strong enough to unlock the magnatized doors and they slowly opened up. Then Ryo's body fell to the floor. The boys were taken back and let out the regular curse while the girls cried out or screamed. His body was stiff and cold and pinned in his chest with a thumb tac was a note in crayon that said _tag_. Tai had just about enough of the murders and ran out of the room to go on a killing spree of his own and take out three little pains in the ass. The others tried to stop him, but it was useless.

Tai stormed up the stairs with vengence on his mind and wouldn't let anything stop him. Then he saw them. Tommy, Suzie, and Cody stood in front of a door telling each other about the new kills they made.

"You should have seen Ryo try to squirm free. After a while I decided to just pump the tazer up to max and put him into permenent shock,"

"Yeah, then we stuffed him in a freezer and he should be out cold by now." Tommy added.

"Ha. Don't tell me it was the same freezer in the kitchen I lured the girls into. I can't believe they fell for the, _I'm sorry, but they made me. I felt so bad, _trick." Cody said. "And man you should have seen Sora! Those knives went in her so fast she only had a milli second to let out a _ah._" That one comment set Tai off.

"You little bastards!" he shouted. The three little one saw Tai running in their direction and a sly smile formed on their faces. Just before Tai could tackle them down, Cody and Suzie ducked out of his way and Tommy opened the door behind him, letting the older boy fly in the room.

"Hope you know how to play Hungry, Hungry Hippo!" the little child said as he slammed the door shut. Suzie then came up and baracated the door by putting a chair under the door knob. Tai ran up to the door and started pounding away.

"You little peices of shit! Let me out this instence!" Just then a low growl caught his attention. Tai slowly turned around just in time to see Agumon lauch out at him with his jaws. Tai dodged it and the dinosuar connected with the door. "What the hell? What are you doing Agumon!" Tai asked as the dinosuar came at him again. Then Davis' words from the even rang in his head. _"Whoops. I just reliezed I forgot to feed them." _Tai then found the other digimon staring at him with hungry looks.

"Dammit Davis. Damn you and your lousy memory." Tai whispered beofre the digimon all went after him. Tai managed to let out one blood chilling scream before he was made into the digimon's meal.

After finding Tai's bloody remains, the others went on a search missle to find the three little buggers. Mimi, Takato, and Jeri were in one group searching the first floor along with Koji's group of Kim, Davis, and himself. On the second floor was Matt, Kari, and TK's group along with Henry, Willis, and Alexis. Searching around the thrid floor were Takuya, Zoe, and JP while Izzy, Yolie, and Ken helped search as well. Lastly, Koichi and Sabrina searched the small attic for clues. Unknown to the groups, the three little murderers split up to take on floor of their own. Their goal was to play the remaining games and take out the losers.

9:00 PM, First Floor

Takato, Jeri, and Mimi walked carefully through the halls. After several minutes of nothing, Takato tells them to split up. At first the girls didn't agree, but Takato dug through a broom closet and pulled out a metal handled broom, a racket, and a bloody, wooden baseball bat.

"Damn. I found the murder weapon that got Joe." he said as he looked around for gloves to put on. After putting on the gloves, he held onto the baseball bat and turned to the girls. "If they come at you, use those as weapons and fight back."

"But they're kids!" Jeri protested.

"Yeah, kids who killed seven people." Mimi reminded the younger girl.

"Remember, everyone has to meet back in the livingroom at ten." he reminded them. The girls nodded and they went their seperate ways. Mimi checked all the rooms she could go in to. Then it occured to her. She was being followed. The pink haired girl turned around and held the racket in her hand. She was good at using one since she was the one who showed Sora how to play. A sound to her left, a sound to her right. Mimi felt like she was being stocked.

"Show yourself! Cody? Suzie? Tommy? Which ever one of you is there show youself right now so I can spank the hell out of you for killing those people!" Nothing. Mimi sighed with relieve and turned around...just in time to have a knife go straight in her gut. Suzie yanged the knife out and Mimi fell to the floor.

"Oh my. Your pretty dress is all bloody now. Let go and change." the little girl said with an innocent tone. Mimi inhailed to scream, but before a sound could escape her throght, Suzie twirled the knife around and threw it right into the older girl's right lung. Mimi let out a small gasp. "Whoopsie. Henry should have never taught me that trick. Now lets go play Miss Pretty Pants."

9:05 PM, Second Floor

On the second floor Matt wondered through the halls alone. He had leaft TK and Kari in a bedroom since his brother wasn't feeling too good and Kari decided to stay with him. The girl herself wasn't too good either after finding her brother's bloody corpse. Tai had been lured into the room with ravaness hungry digimon and locked in. There was no hope at all for him. Tai's body was missing arms, organs, half his face, his left leg, and blood covered half the room. It was a good thing he had to slam the door shut too avoid an attack from a hungry Gabumon, otherwise TK would have puked since he had a weak stomach. As Matt turned the corner, he dumpped into someone he didn't expect to see.

"Kari? What are you doing here!"

"TK wanted some water. I went to get some since you know no girl could resist he puppy dog eyes."

"I can't believe you leaft him there by himself!"

"No, when I leaft he sat up against the door. He told me to knock three times a certain way and he'd get up and open it for me." she told him. Matt let out a sigh of relieve. His brother was smart.

"Alright then. Come I'll take you back to him," Matt told her and lead her back.

9:06 PM, Bedroom

TK sat up against the door with his knee close to his chest and rested his chin on his arms. The blonde's stomach wasn't doing too good after seeing all the blood and deaths of his friends and he needed water. Kari had agreed to go get it since he didn't feel to good to move around too much. He just wished the whole party turned out differently. Just then, three seperate knocks on the door caught his attention. It was the same pattern he told Kari to use. A smile formed on his face as he slowly got up. He unlocked the door and opened it.

"Thanks Kari for..." TK stopped mid sentence as a baseball flew into the room and hit him right in the face. The blonde staggered back and fell to the floor holding his bloody nose. Then the door closed and it was locked. TK slowly looked up and shook in fear. There standing in between of him and his only way out was little Tommy holding a metal baseball bat. A different one from the one he had used to kill Joe.

"Hello TK. Wanna play ball?" Tommy asked as he picked up the baseball. TK just sat there with blood running down his nose. "Well we're playing any way. So batter up!" Tommy threw the ball into the air as TK quickly got up from the floor, heading for the closet. But he wasn't fast enough. Once the ball came down, Tommy swung his bat and connected with the ball, which flew towards TK at top speed and knocked him in the head, rendering him unconsciouse. "Strike one, your out cold," the little boy said as he walked over to TK's body.TK let out a small groan from the pain, but he was still out of it. "Time for the big leagues," Tommy said before raising the bat over his head and bringing it down on TK's spine.

9:06, Third Floor

At the top floor Izzy, Ken, and Yolie's group also split up. Ken and Yolie had bumped into each other when they heard a slight yell coming from down the halls. The couple ran as fast as they could and saw someone in the shadows. However dispite the darkness, Ken easily regonized the person. "Izzy. Why are you just standing there?" the boy asked. Nothing.

"Izzy? Are you alright?" Yolie asked in concern. The girl walked up to the older boy and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Izzy?" she turned him around and let out a horrified scream. Izzy's face was the home of a small hole with blood flowing from the wound. To make it worse. He was looking behind him, a full 180 to be more acurite. Cody, who bumped into Izzy earlier, gave the older boy the true meaning of the game Twister.

At the same time Kari's screams could be heard. Matt and Kari had entered the room TK was in to find the boy laying on the floor with nearly all his bones broken due to Tommy's baseball practice. As those two screams were let lose, Cody ran down to the first floor and Suzie past him as she ran up to the second floor carrying her tazer in one hand and a battery powered mini saw in the other. As for Tommy, he was ready for hang man on the third floor.

9:06, Attic

As for Koichi and Sabrina, they looked around the attic for a clue, any clue at all for as to why the three kids were going on crazed murder sprees. So far, nothing.

"It's hopeless. For all we know we could have made them go on this rampage!" Sabrina remarked, plopping down on the floor.

"Come on, you don't really think that do you?"

"Koichi, the mind of young kids can be melded very easily. From ages 5 to 12 is the when stage of developement is the strongest. Being mean to them might have set their anger and murderous thoughts off."

"Yeah, but..." Koichi was cut by several loud screams.

"That came from the others!" Sabrina said, stating the obviouse.

"Come on!" Koichi told his step sister, pulling off of the floor and heading towards the attic door.

9:15 PM, First Floor

Down stairs, Koji, Kim, and Davis ran as fast as they could in order to dodge falling sharp objects all around them. Cody had managed to set small, but effective, traps. As they ran passed a hallway, Cody pulled on a string, forcing a rope to shoot up from the ground and trip Kim. The brunnett tried to get up but a knife fell and stabbed her leg. Koji turned around and found his girlfriend bleeding and quickly ran over to her. He quickly pulled the metal object from her leg and helped her up. They did their best to get away.

"Over here!" Davis told them, waving at them from an open bathroom door. Koji lead Kim over to Davis' location and managed to get Kim over to Davis. Then Kim noticed Cody holding something sharp and bloody. The little boy tossed in their direction with great force and correct accuritcy.

"Koji look out!" Kim warned her boyfriend. Koji managed to turn around and felt the knife go into his gut. Kim screamed out, tears falling down her chocolate brown eyes as Koji fell to the floor, grunting in pain. Cody pulled out a second a second knife and threw it at Koji, going for his heart. Davis made a split decision and pulled Koji in by the pony tail. The knife flew passed the both of them and flew right through a window. Davis slammed the door shut and locked it. Davis panted heavily before turning to Kim, who held Koji, tears falling down her eyes.

"Koji I'm so sorry." she whispered.

"What for?"

"If I ran faster, or hadn't tripped, we all would have been in here faster. And you wouldn't have...you wouldn't have been..." she couldn't finish.

"Hey it's ok. If I didn't get stabbed, we wouldn't have found our way out." Koji said with a smile, pointing to the shattered window.

"I thought all the windows were bullet proff." Davis remarked.

"Guess the place isn't that all bullet proff. They have had one window that could shatter on each floor in case of an emergency like a fire or in our case, a killer." Koji said, straining from the pain in his gut. Koji grabbed the handle to the knife, dispite Kim's please to stop, and yanged it out, causing more blood to flow.

"Davis we have to do something, he's losing a lot of blood!"

"Kim...i-it's ok." Koji told her.

"No it's not ok! You're dieing! Davis do something!"

"What am I supposed to do!"

"I don't know! Get something to stop the bleeding! A towel, a planket, I don't care just get something!" with that, Davis started searching the cabinets, looking for towels or paper towels. Anything to stop Koji from bleeding to death.

"Kim. I'm telling you. I'm ok with this."

"Koji please. Please don't say that." the girl begged with tears. "I love you too much to let you die."

"Kim. That's one of the things I love about you. Your stuborn," Koji said through the pain. "Listen to me. when I die..."

"You're not going to die ok," Kim said through the tears.

"Fine. But if I do, then don't go looking for revenge. Ryo and Tai both went out for revenge and look what happened to them. They're both dead. Rika might have not wanted to die, and Sora might have know that pushing Zoe out of the way may have killed her. I knew going back for you was dangerous but I still did it. Because I love you. And I don't want you to die. Even if I did. I want you to live on and get old. Go to college and what not. So promise me that you won't go looking for revenge. Like Alexis said, killing someone else won't help you. So promise?"

"I...I...I promise Koji. But that'll be hard because you'll pull through," she told him, her cheeks wet from the tears and her eyes red from crying. Davis then came up and handed the crying girl a towel to stop Koji's bleeding.

"Hey man, it's going to be alright," Davis told his new friend.

"Davis. If you see Koichi, tell him not to kill those kids. Send them to a sphyc wards, but don't kill them." Koji told the brunnett. Davis nodded and looked at his watch. It was a quarter to ten. Time felt like it was slowing down as he at his dieing friend. Davis's heart sank as he watched the tears feel from Kim's eyes. Koji looked over at Davis and told him to take care of Kim. After that, Koji kissed the girl he had loved so much and closed his eyes. He did nothing more after that. Kim buried her head in Koji's bandana covered hair and cried to her hearts content. She had lost her paretns, and now the boy she cared so much for. The tears would never stop.

Davis sat down next to the girl and held her, letting Kim cry on his shoulder, holding back his own tears. To the two kids, time stopped.

9:35 PM, Second Floor

Upstairs, Henry, Alexis, and Willis were running as fast as their feet could take them. The reason they were running so fast was because none of them wanted to play Operation with Mad Doctor Suzie Wong. The little girl was giggling with joy as she chased them down, pointing her tazer at them with her right hand and would wave the battery powered mini saw at them with her other. "Come back! I just wanna take out your _broken heart_," she told them.

"Damn Henry, why'd you give her money to buy a tazer!" Willis asked as they ran.

"How was I supposed to know? I gave her money for condoms."

"Henry! How many condoms did you want her to buy! A hundred and fifty!" Alexis asked retoricly.

"Who cares just run!" Willis yelled as they ran faster and faster. They had taken turns to the left, to the right, to the left again, and even tried to take a false turn to confuse the mad child. But where ever they went, Suzie followed them like she could see their body temperature as a snake would. After several minutes of running, the three teens found themselves in a preticament. A dead end. However there were several doors around them.

"Split up!" Henry ordered, opening the closes door to him and going in, pulling Alexis in with him. Willis did then same and closed the door just as Suzie skitted down the hall. The little girl saw that the older kids had no way out of the dead end, but she did find lots of doors.

"Iny, mini, mineno!" Suzie threw her mini saw at a random door. She made a good guess. As the blade of the mini saw buzzed through the door, Willis let out a yell of surprise. The blonde looked around dispretly for anything he could hide in. Just as Suzie walked in, Willis had hidden himself underneath a pile of clouths. Suzie felt around the wall and soon found the light switch and turned it on. The light showed the room to be a large laundry room with shelves hanging four and five feet off the groun, clouths laid out everywhere, the washing machine and dryer back in the corner, and a few baskets and a chair . "What idiot puts a laundry room on the second floor?" she asked herself, but ignored her own question. The little girl looked around to find any trace of whoever may be hiding in the room. After a few minutes, she gave up and was about to leave the room when a sneeze caught her attention. "Willis, I know you're in here," she said, knowing the older boy had an allergic reaction to dust. It would alway make him sneeze.

Willis cursed his allergies before springing out from the pile of clouths and throwing them at the girl. Then he dashed for the door, but Suzie was faster than he had anticipated. The girl rammed her tazer against his side and let him have a few volts of electricity. Willis fell to the floor stunned from the blast. Suzie took the opertunenty to baracate the door so no one would distrup them. Suzie then turned back to Willis to see him getting up slowly. The girl walked up to him and press her tazer against his back. The blonde stood still, not wanting to get zapped again.

"Ready to play?" Suzie asked innocently.

"W-why can't we play the board game version?" Willis asked whimpering. Fear was notible in his voice.

"Because I like to see people squirm." she whispered in his ear before letting him have another large dosage of electricity. Willis let out an ear splitting scream before falling to the floor twitching in pain and partly paralized. The scream managed to catch Henry and Alexis attention. The two of them ran out from their hiding place ran over to where Willis had hidden. They started pounding the door with all their might.

"Suzie! Stop! Open the door right now!" Henry demanded from his sister.

"Willis hang on!" she told her brother. "Henry we have to get help!"

"Right. I'll go get someone." Henry said as he ran off.

"Hurry!" Alexis told her boyfriend as he ran off in search for the others. Alexis turned to the door and started pounding it. "Suzie! Suzie open the door!"

Willis was starting to gain the ability to move again, but it wasn't coming fast enough. Suzie dragged his body over to the wall and pulled out some shirts from the pile of clouths. Using a large sweater, the little girl tied his hands together by the wrist adn then tied the sleeves to the lowest shelf. Getting some other clouths, Suzie then tied Willis' feet together by the ankles. Then she tied several clouths to each other, starting with the pants that had Willis' feet bond together, and made a clouth line all the way to the dryer on the other side of the room. Suzie opened the door of the dryer, put the clouths line in and then slammed the door shut. Suzie turned back to Willis and smiled at the boy, who's body was suspened at a 25 degree angle in the air due to being tied to the shelf above his head and the line going into the dryer.

Willis was able to squirm around a bit, and was starting to get back his voice. "W-what a-are you going t-to do?" the blonde asked, worried for his own life.

"Like I said earlier. I'm going to play Operation," she replied as she pulled out a pair of sissors. The girl walked over to Willis' helpless form and used the sissors to cut his shirt down the middle from the bottom all to way to the collor. "I'm the doctor who's going to perform a life treatning surgery. You're going to be the poor patient in pain." she told him after cutting up his grey shirt. Willis dispretly tried struggling, but was met with another zap from Suzie's tazer. Fortunently it was on low and he was mearly stunned.

"Suzie, please stop." Willis begged as the little girl poked his stomach. "You used to be so nice. What happened to that little girl who I used to babysit when her brother was on a date with my sister?" he asked. Suzie simply started at him and smiled. The little girl placed her tazer on his bare chest and her smile grew cold and wicked.

"She entered puperty," she replied before zapping her "patient" again. Willis could only whimper from the dosage of electricity. "Now let's start shall we?"

"Suzie, please." the boy begged as he watched her walked around the room looking for her mini saw.

"Why should I?" she asked searching through a pile of clouths. "Ah found it!" she said, turning on the deadly weapon. At the sound of the buzzer, Willis attempted to struggle, but it proved useless. Half of his body was still feeling the after effects of the tazer andhe could barely even swing around. He was even having problems breathing his the last shock he got was directly over his lungs. Willis tried one more time to get the girl to change her mind.

"Suzie, just stop please. I promise. We wont send you to jail or anything like that. Just stop before it's too late!"

"It is too late...for you," she said as she brought the mini saw down closer to Willis' skin. Closer and closer it got to his chest. Willis was done for. Suzie brought the power tool down and ran it down from Willi's collor bone down to his stomach. The boy yelled it pain. Suzie's operation had begun.

9:37 PM, Third Floor.

"Tommy stop!" Takuya yelled as the little, but oddly strong, boy attacked his next three victems with his favorite weapon. A swing here and swing there. Tommy was an all star baseball playing killer. Takuya needed to lure him away from Zoe and JP before it was too late for them. "Everyone split up!" he told them. Zoe ran down the hall way closest to her while JP and down another hallway. Takuya stayed behind and tried to fight off Tommy. Guilt was pouring over him like rain for the fact that he'd attack a younger person while he was sober. Takuya ran up to the little boy and tried to punch him in the gut, but Tommy simply slid under the taller boy's legs and ran down the hallway in Zoe's direction. "No Zoe!"

Zoe ran as fast as her legs could take her. Faster and faster she went, trying to put distance between her and the mini murderer. She only looked back once and was met with a baseball bat to the head. The young girl fell to the floor out cold and was now at the mercy of Tommy Himi. The little boy breathed heavily before raising up his bat over his head and prepared to give Zoe the same beating he gave TK. However; when he tried to bring it down, Tommy found that he couldn't. The young brunnett looked behind him to find Takuya holding the bat, an angry look plastered on his face. "Don't you even think about it" the boy said before sucker punching Tommy in the nose again.

Tommy flew to the wall with a loud crash. As he slowly got up, Tommy felt something run down his face and the back of his head. Using both hands, Tommy placed them over the spots where he felt the strange sensation and then looked back at them. His fingers where covered in blood and it was his blood! Now Tommy was mad. He stared at Takuya, who neeled over Zoe, with eyes of a mad bull. Tommy noticed something hanging over Takuya's head and smiled. He forgot about the trap Suzie, Cody, and he had set up here earlier. Thinking quickly, the boy put on his goodie two shoe ruteen and started to cry.

Takuya looked up from Zoe's sleeping form and found Tommy sitting on the floor crying. "Tommy? You alright?" he asked a little concern, even though part of him said the boy deserved it.

"No I'm not," Tommy replied with tears. "I...I..I killed those people." he said, trying to wipe away some of the tears.

"And you start feeling bad now?" Takuya asked, furiated by the fact it took this long for the young boy to reliezed his faults.

"I didn't know what came over me!" Tommy cried, going on his hands and knees, letting his tears hit the ground. "I didn't want to, but it all just happened."

"If you didn't want to, then why'd you do it in the first place!" Takuya screamed. Tommy winced at the tone of Takuya's voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It was like I was possessed." the young child replied, his tears falling down like rain from above. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry! Tommy you know sorry won't bring those people back to life! How can you just say that and think everything will be ok!" Takuya snapped. But his temper died down once he saw Tommy's little face. It was bright red from heat and wet from the salty tears. His large adorible eyes showed the guilt he had on his shoulders, which were shaking wildly. Takuya was calm and sadden by the boy. He walked over to the young boy and patted him on the shoulder. "Hey Tommy. It'll be alright. I mean, you could go to the police and tell them. We won't be mad."

"I guess," Tommy said looking down at the floor shamefully.

"Alright. Come on, let's go." He said, taking Tommy by the hand and helping him off the ground. Takuya then walked over to Zoe's sleeping form and was about to pick her up when Tommy spoke.

"Takuya, can I ask you a question?" he asked, his head this looking down at the floor.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Have you ever played hang man?" Tommy asked, looking up at the older boy, his expressiong going from innocent and sad to cruel and evil. Takuya suddenly relized Tommy had a small and simi-transparent string in his hand and snapped into relisation. But before he could react, Tommy pulled on the string with all his might and a hooped rope came falling down around Takuya's neck. Tommy quickly bent down and pulled another string, which tightened the rope and pulled it up. Tommy smiled and looked up, but got a big surprise. Takuya wasn't swinging back and forth dead, but instead had his handsaround the nozzle of the choking device, preventing him from chocking. The teen boy was still however dangling around and if he didn't get help in the next half hour, Takuya's arms would grow tire and he'd end up chocking to death.

"Damn, guess you're alot faster than I thought." Tommy said as he walked over to the hanging boy.

"You little bastard. I should have seen that one coming. You didn't care about killing those people did you?"

"Nope. Not one bit. Not when I chopped off that glasses wearing doctor in trainning. Not when I tripped that red headed sissy. And not even when I broke every bone in that cry baby's body." Tommy replied as he pulled out his pocket knife.

"Sick little bastard."

"Why thank you." Tommy said as he looked down at Zoe and then back at his pocket knife.

"Don't you even think about," Takuya growled, knowing what was going on in Tommy's wacked little mind.

"Don't you find it ironic? I'm going to slit Zoe's troat with the pocket knife you gave me on that camping trip we went on last week."

"Not if I can do anything about it!" came a threating voice. Tommy was then tackled out of the way by the husky JP. (A/N: No offence to JP, but poor Tommy. All that weight on his tiny little body.) There was a loud snap and Tommy's hands went straight to his leg. A strong pain shot up from it the instence it touched the broken bone.

"Dammit! You fat bastard!" Tommy shouted thruogh the pain in his leg.

"Hey I'm not fat! I'm big boned." JP replied as he kicked the little boy. JP then noticed a kitchen knife on the floor and went to grab it in order to cut Takuya free. "Hang in there Taky."

"JP wait it's trap!" Takuya warned, but it was too late. As soon as JP tugged at the object, an ax fell down and connected to the boy's forehead. JP dropped down dead with blood pouring down his face from the ax. Tommy sat up with a cruel smile on his face.

"You're right your not fat," he said as he put his cap back on, "You fat and stupid." Tommy walked, with much diffeculty, over to his pocket knife and picked it up. Then boy then limped his way over to Takuya with the same cruel look. "Ok. Not that he's out of the way..." Tommy jammed his pocket knife right into Takuya's torso. The older boy cried in pain the moment blade went into his side and then again as soon as the blade came out. Tommy held the knife up to his lips and licked away the bloode.

"Tommy...Snap out of it." Takuya begged.

"Snap out of what? I'm not being controlled or brainwashed. I'm simply doingh it for the fun and pleasure of it." the little boy said as he held the held directly over Takuya heart. "And like I said in the note. You lose, you die. And guess what. You lost!" he said as he sent the knife forward and jam it right into Takuya's side again. "But then again I do like to see you squirm."

"Hey Tommy!" the little boy turned behind him and was met with his metal baseball bat in the gut, causing him to let go of his knife. "That one was for Koji," Koichi muttered through clintched teeth. Sabrina quickly ran over to Takuya, after waking up Zoe, and cut him loose with Tommy's pocket knife. Takuya fell to the floor, taking every last bit of air he could get.

"You ok?" Sabrina asked. Takuya simply nodded before he was met with a powerful embrace from Kim, who was crying uncontrolibly.

"Let me go!" Cody cried as he dispretly tried to struggle out of Takato's grasp. Suzie too was dispretlly trying to break free from her brother's powerful grip. Alexis had managed to get the girl's tazer, so non of them needed to worry about being shocked into paralisi. Takuya looked up around him. Takato had Cody in a head lock while Jeri was calming down a crying Kari. Henry held on to Suzie, Matt was laying agaisnt the wall with his head down, and Alexis held Suzie's tazer with tears running down her eyes. Koichi was attempting to choke Tommy to death, but Davis managed to free the little, before pinning him down. Sabrina went over to Koichi and tried to calm her step-brother, but so far no luck. Yolie and Ken helped Zoe onto her feet and supported her when she nearly fell over. Takuya then looked down at Kim and found his shirt wet with tears.

"Kim. What happened?" he asked, seeing his cousin cry for the second time in their entire lives.

"K-koj-ji's...d-d-..." Takuya placed his finger on her lips and allowed her to cry again on his should. He just had to put two and two together. Kim crying and the name of his best friend was all he needed to know.

"I'm sorry," he told her quitly. "What are we going to do with these three?" he asked.

"I've got a suggestion," Koichi said as he went for another attempt to kill Tommy, but Davis held his foot out.

"Don't! Your brother even said that revenge won't get us anywhere!"

"What does he expect to just let him die unavenged?"

"Koichi, he just didn't want anymore bloodshed!" Sabrina told him, trying her best to clam him down. The older boy held his fist tightly and mearly looked down at the ground.

"Here's what we could do." Matt said, finally getting off the wall. Everyone turned to him and let out a loud gasp as he pulled out a gun.

"What are you going to do with that!" Takato asked, scared out of his mind.

"Matt don't even think about it!" Yolie begged.

"Hey it's not my fault the tiny asses felt a gun laying around the floor. So it's their own fault!" Matt exclaimed as he held the gun above his head.

"You don't have the guts." Suzie said, even though hear filled her voice.

"Don't I? I just wanna know, who's the head honcho?"

"Ha, you wouldn't kill me. Not with a bunch of people around you!" Tommy barked, trying to fight off Davis. However, as soon as Matt pointed the gun at his direction, Tommy felt his heart sink.

"Davis, get away from the kid."

"What? Matt you..."

"Do it or else."

"But..."

"I SAID DO IT!" Matt snapped, cocking the gun. The blonde was serious. He was going to blow tommy's brains out, with or with out Davis pinning him down. Davis reluctantly got off and Tommy tried running away, but his leg snapped and he doubled over in brutal pain. Ken and Koichi tried to stop him, but Matt mearly pointed the gun in their faces. "Get any closer and I'll blow your brains out too." he warned.

Tommy sat up, but the barrel of the gun touched his chest and the little boy looked up with fear in his bright orbs. "P-please...D-don't." He begged. Real tears were flowing down his eyes now.

"Too late for that." Matt snapped before firing the contents of the gun in Tommy's chest. The boy's name was called out as everything seemed to go in slow motion.

"Tommy. Tommy. Hey little guy wake up." Tommy's eye's slowly opened up, revieling his bright confused eyes.

"Takuya?"

"Hey shrimp. About time you woke up." Takuya said with a smile on his face. The older boy helped his friend up from the floor. Tommy looked around confused and found he was in the game room where he met with Suzie and Cody. The room was dark and outside he could hear rain going pitter-pat on the window. Looking at the door he found Kim pointing the flashlight in their direction and next to her was...

"Koji? You're alive?" Tommy asked weakly yet confused.

"Course I'm alive. What did you think? I was stabbed or something?"

"Well thecnicly you almost were when you drop that knife on your foor." Kim remind him before they locked lips.

"Get a room," Takuya told them, "We've got a minor in here remember."

"What happened?" Tommy asked, confused.

"Well everyone was down stairs having fun while you, Suzie, and Cody were in here playing video games. Takato and Koichi came up here to see if you wanted to come down stairs and have fun, but they found you three asleep. After an hour or so, the power went off. We each told ghost stories and after TK nearly wet his pants, we decided to wrap things up. Everyone's leaving as we speak." Takuya explained. A smile grew on Tommy's face. _It was all a nightmare!_ he thought happily. Deep down he never wanted to hurt anyone. He was overjoyed that he didn't really murder anyone at all. Out of the blue, Tommy wrapped his arms around Takuya.

"I'm sorry." he said

"For what?"

"Um...nothing. Let's go." he said happily.

"Yeah before all those yaoi stories about you two come true." Kim joked. Koji couldn't help but laugh when he saw the faces Tommy and Takuya had on after Kim's comment. After a good laugh, the four leaft the room heading down stairs. However halfway down, Tommy felt the top of his head and came to relization he was missing his favorite cap.

"Hang on guys, I'll be right back." he told them as he ran back to the room. As Tommy ran down the dark hallway, the lights flickered on and off, slightly helping him. Once in the room, down found his hat next to the mini TV. The boy went over and picked it up, putting it on his head. But soon something caught his attention. The screen on the TV was showing something staticy. The boy squwinted to see what was on. Slowly, a face appeared on the screen. It was him. However the one on the TV had a sick, twisted, and ccruel crin on his face. Blood ran down the side of his face and he gladly licked some of it off. The Tommy killer looked at his good part and muttered one simple phrase.

"Game Over." the screen went blank and that was it. Takuya, Kim, and Koji soon walked in the room and found Tommy staring at the screen.

"Tommy?" Tommy whirled around scared out of his mind. "You ok?"

"Y-yeah. Let's go!" he yelled out of fear and ran out of the room once he noticed something written on the wall.

"Hey Tommy hold up!" the other three called out, running after him. Back in the room, a burst of lightning lit up the room and on the walls, written in blood, were the words...

**Let The Games Begin**

**The End?**


End file.
